


Forbidden

by tsukkiyamas



Category: Family Guy, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cursed, Humor, M/M, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiyamas/pseuds/tsukkiyamas
Summary: Takashi Shirogane goes to the alternate universe out of curiosity. There, he goes to Earth and falls in love with Peter Griffin. However, one obstacle stands in the way of him marrying the man of his dreams.Lois Griffin.This is so cursed and I am genuinely sorry. This is by no means serious.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter to set the story into motion.

 

Takashi Shirogane had no idea how he ended up here. Maybe venturing off into the alternate reality wasn’t the best idea, especially after Allura begging him to stop. He couldn’t help himself. Curiosity killed the cat, right?

Shiro spent weeks getting new flying vessels and searching across the alternate universe until he found it. Earth. He crash landed, but this caused him to knock out.

The next thing Shiro remembers is his head being tended to by a thin, small, ginger woman. “PPPPPEEEEEETTTTTTEEEEERRRRR!” The lady yelled, with her nasally voice making Shiro’s migraine worse. “HE’S WAKING UP!” She yelled once more. Shiro closed his eyes.

Large, loud footsteps approached Shiro. He soon blinked himself awake, before he placed his eyes on him. The male, apparently being Peter Griffin, was the most beautiful man Shiro had ever seen. Shiro didn’t know how one man could have so many delicious, thick curves and have a butt chin so hot it could beat the hottest man of the year.

Takashi Shirogane was in love. In love with an obese, dirty, greasy, man. And there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds more about Peter's family.

The next few days, Lois tended to Shiro's injuries. This made him not only confused, but also made him feel slightly childish. Why couldn't they bring him to the hospital? It was only a week after Shiro had arrived when Lois decided he was well enough to finally meet the rest of Lois's and Peter's family.

A family meeting was called down. Shiro noticed how Peter had two beautiful children, and a lovely dog. The children were two boys, one a teenager named Chris, and a beautiful baby called Stewie. The dog was named Brian, and could speak. Brian reminded Shiro of an intelligent and a better version overall of Slav. Oh, and there was Meg. Nobody liked Meg, apparently. Shiro couldn't blame them for that. Who could love a person named Meg anyways? It was such a bland and boring name. Imagine moaning it during sex. Yikes.

They soon had their first lunch together. Lois's awful voice rang through out the kitchen, yelling at Peter to get off his lazy ass and help her with the bacon. Shiro glanced up from his conversation with Brian, and he wish he hadn't. Peter's glorious fat ass was in front of his face. Shiro could feel his face burn up from embarrassment. It was so perfectly fat and curved. It was an ass God himself spent days and even weeks perfecting. His train of thought broke when Brian spoke.

"Peter! Get your ass out of our faces!" Brian yelled in clear disgust, a stern look on his face. Peter clearly didn't like being told what to do. Especially by a talking dog. Peter soon bellowed out his angry response.

"Well Brian, at least I'm helping my beautiful wife and not sitting around while reading a fucking newspaper!" Peter said, straightening his back. His fat stomach jiggled slightly from the way he said his response.

Shiro did not like that. That ugly ginger with the voice of a dying swan being called beautiful? No way. Not a chance in hell. Shiro would make a much better husband that ugly ass Lois could ever be. Did Lois even have a robot arm? Didn't think so.

Lunch was soon served. It tasted just like Lois did. Pure trash. However the bacon didn't taste so bad. Shrio could taste Peter's oils on them, making it more pleasant. Lunch soon ended, and Lois's ugly terrible voice filled the room, crying for help with the dishes. Brian stepped in to help, and the rest of the family went to the living room.

 The family all crowded on the couch. By family, it meant Peter's gloriously fat body taking up one third of the couch. Chris almost sat down, before Shiro stole his seat. Peter smelt lovely, Shiro thought, smelling like a sad overcooked chicken being eaten by a hungry homeless man that forgot how to take showers. If there was a more heavenly smell than that, Shiro believed it was impossible. No other man on the alternate universe Earth could smell that heavenly.

That night, Shiro slept by himself. In order to take Peter Griffin's heart, he needed a plan. The male soon got up, and grabbed a piece of paper. From there, he began to craft a precise and elegant plan with one solid goal.

That goal was to marry Peter Griffin, and annihilate Lois. 


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a bonding moment with Stewie.

Shiro had no idea how late he stayed up that night. He spent so long planning out every detail, and he still wasn't finished. Shiro had ended up falling asleep at the desk, only to be awoken by the sound of the door opening. He initially thought it was Keith, and the past few weeks was the result of a weird ass dream, but he soon laid his eyes on Stewie. What was that silly baby doing, up by himself this early? 

"Hey lil guy, you lost?" Shiro began, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

Stewie scoffed, looking unimpressed. "Shut up robot man. I know where you're from. Stop trying to outsmart me," He said angrily. 

Shiro blinked in confusion. Not only a talking dog, but a talking baby too? "What do you mean? I'm from Earth," Shiro yawned, sitting up straight.

The baby shook his ugly football head, disagreeing. "You're from an alternate reality. An alternate universe, where the Galra has taken over almost everything," he began, slowly crawling up on to the table. "You. You are from Earth, but your arm is Galra technology. I've seen it somewhere before..." Stewie stopped to think. Shiro was astonished, then began to think he was dead. 

Stewie gasped in realization. "You're the black paladin of Voltron!" He remembered. Stewie could very clearly remember why he had recognized the arm. He had been to the alternate universe many times, seeing Shiro fight in the Colosseum and being called the champion. He had remembered watching Shiro step out of his black lion, giving a firm handshake to the inhabitants of a planet. Yes, Stewie could remember very clearly. 

Shiro was very surprised. "Y-yes, this arm is Galra technology, and I am the black paladin of Voltron..." He said, before he noticed Stewie was reading his plans. 

Stewie seemed very pleased with what he had read so far. "So, you'd like to kill Lois too? That's fantastic!" He smiled. His smile was grim, dark, and very terrifying for a young child. 

"I need to kill her to accomplish my goal," He continued, giving Stewie a stern look. "Why would you want to kill her? She's your mother..." Shiro continued, before Stewie pointed at him.

"Silence! I could ask you that first question myself! Shouldn't you be trying to get back to your universe instead of living with me and my family?" Stewie bellowed, an angry look on his face. He soon calmed down. "Ah well, at least the fat man is too busy with you to bother me," the child sighed. That was when an idea popped into Shiro's head.

"Look, I'll help you kill Lois just as long as after we kill her, you can help me get back to my universe," Shiro sighed. Maybe he shouldn't of even thought of going to the alternate reality. Voltron could be in Zarkon's hands by now...

Stewie nodded. "Sounds good robot man," he smirked. 

For the rest of the night, Shiro's plan to kill Lois is reviewed, rewritted, and perfected.

This plan could certainly not fail.


	4. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death warning
> 
> Shiro and Stewie's plan goes into action. Then Stewie sends Shiro back to his alternate reality.

Both Shiro and Stewie slept in late that morning. Today was the day where the plan would be put into action. After all, everybody but Lois, Stewie, and Shiro would be out and about on the streets of Quahog. It was the perfect recipe for a storm.

When the duo woke up, they went downstairs. Their sleep schedule gave them luck. Lois, was by herself. That's when the plan was put into action. Stewie came up to Lois crying, claiming he was hungry and needed breakfast. Lois smiled, but before she could move, Shiro penetrated Lois with his robot arm. Blood splattered everywhere. Shiro and Stewie took care of the mess, cleaning up the blood. Shiro took apart Lois's body, deciding it would make a nice romantic entree for him and Peter to devour together tonight, with a nice candlelit dinner.  That night, Shiro did that.

Takashi Shirogane romanced Peter Griffin. Shiro wanted to take a picture of Peter, especially the cutest moments. Peter's laugh, Peter accidentally shitting himself from laughing at Shiro's jokes, proceeding to blame Meg, locking Meg in the closet with the evil monkey, and spending the rest of the dinner with no pants on.

Who knew Peter Griffin could be such a romantic, handsome, sweetheart?

That following night was full of intense love making. Shiro loved it when Peter got on top of him, almost suffocating from Peter's delicious fat rolls. He woke up sore the next morning, and with an asthma issue.

Shiro woke up first, and admired Peter's sleeping face. Drool everywhere, drool on his chubby cheeks, his pillow, his body, and all over Shiro. Shiro never felt happier. He put on Lois's nightgown, before going downstairs. That is, until Stewie pulled Shiro into his room.

"Well robot man, it is time for your departure," Stewie said. Shiro tried to stop Stewie from pushing him into the teleportation device, but that failed.

Shiro soon saw colors all around him, as if he was on an LSD trip. He collapsed on the floor of his room inside the castle. Something was off, besides the fact that Shiro was in a nightgown that barely covered his crotch...


	5. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning  
> Shiro faces a horrid truth.

He found some of his clothes chilling on the floor, and quickly dressed himself. Shiro slowly stepped out of the castle, before noticing many things. Keith's jacket was ripped up, Pidge's broken glasses on the floor, and blood everywhere. Shiro got goosebumps as he began to walk around, looking for his space family.

He navigated the castle quickly, his body trembling with regret as he searched and searched for Keith and the others. Shiro found nothing. 

After the failed search attempt, he decided to go to the hangar. No lions. Nothing except for Pidge's jacket which had small bloodstains on it. 

What happened?

Shiro soon noticed that the castle had landed. No. It didn't land... It was captured by the Galra...

His eyes went wide, as he sneaked outside to the Galra ship. It seemed awfully empty, besides a few guards roaming around. He soon entered a large, dark and almost empty room. Shiro could barely make out something at the end, and he slowly walked towards it. Shiro was soon full of regret when he realized what happened. Everything clicked together at once. Zarkon had defeated Voltron, and clearly with pride.

In fact, with so much pride, instead of keeping the paladins as prisoners, he decided to kill them and hang their bodies up mockingly. Shiro noticed how Allura's was the worst, her body extremely disfigured that it took Shiro far too long to recognize her. He soon glanced at Keith's corpse, and fainted.

 

Shiro woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He felt something shuffle besides him, before it spoke.

"What's wrong, Shiro-chan?" Peter purred sleepily, rubbing his chest sleepily. "Did ya have a bad dream? Don't worry, daddy's here to comfort ya," Peter said, before almost killing Shiro with his man titties.

Shiro felt relieved and comforted by his husband's presence. Peter Griffin made a far better Altean princess than Allura did. 

 

 

The end.

 

(Also imagine Lance and Matt swooning over Altean Princess Peter Griffin instead of Allura. I'm sorry.)


End file.
